Kagome in Wonderland
by KalGal
Summary: Kagome falls down the hole and opens a world of handsome Rabbit-Men, Perverted Hatters, and One Red haired Queen we all love to hate. But she must learn Wonderland is not what every one thinks it is, it's a place Darkness she must overcome.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are from the original Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Read it if confused. The story will be told in **_three parts!_

My Poor mother droned on and on reading from some moldy old book from the dusty old library. My eyes felt heavy as I petted my cat and listened to the sounds of nature. Mother refused to let me go far into the tree line, for we only where allowed to do silly thinks such as mother and her reading.

The bush to my right rustled and I spun around in time to see a small Rabit. He wore a brown leather waistcoat and begin tapping the large pocket watch in my direction. I quickly looked to my mother to see if she too had saw the small creature but she was still sitting, reading aloud.

I lightly moved my cat and crept away from the woman. The thick branches scratched my hands and plucked at my new pretty light blue dress. it was an engagement gift. Some wealthy Lord that wished for the beauty my family seemed to be gifted with.

I pushed past a thick tree with thick roots and noticed it pulsed with energy. **(A/N: who can tell what tree this is?;)**

The small white creature then slipped into a hole in the side of the tree. A big hole.

I gave it a wide berth. I didn't want to fall, but my need to see the Rabbit propelled me to the edge.

'Damn the dress' I thought, as I sat on my hands and knees peering into the thick blackness. I felt the soil on the sides give out before I could move.

I fell and let out a shriek. The small patch of blue sky shrunk from my sight as I watched cabinets and chairs whizz past me. Small lanterns decorated the walls I noticed as I fell. A grand piano shot up past me and yet another yell was tore from my throat. Bottles of honey and jam also floated lazily upward, as if they all wanted to see the sun as much as I.

The checkered pattern of a floor came into view and I braced myself for impact. The floor was hard and cold but the fall didn't hurt as much as I had thought. But with the new room came trouble.

It was a corridor with a multitude of doors on every side. Each one different than the last. One was a bright pink and had flowers on it that seemed to move with an nonexistent breeze. Another was thick and dark with black trimming. Many red splotches covered the doors and I was in no hurry to find where they came from.

It was when I tried to open the doors that the problem arose. They where all locked. I spun around and let out a scream, first I fall down a hole into some mystery castle, and all ways out are looked.

All the walls in the circular room was covered with doors but a thin rectangle covered with a pretty blue curtain. I stomped over to it and slid to the ground. As my bottom hit the tile a rattling sound filled the air.

I jumped away from the wall and threw away the sheet and saw a small passage. It could be no larger then my forearm. I stooped down and shook the tiny door handle but it to, like all the other doors in the room, was locked.

I threw up my hands in exasperation. I stomped my way back over to the pink door when a table blacked my path. I was so sure it was not there before. I looked around but nothing had changed.

My eyes widened when I saw a bronze key lying on a velvet pillow on the edge of the bureau. I shot around the room and every door refused to house the stupid key!

I was now beyond mad, the key would only open the small door, the one I could not fit through. I sunk to my bottom. Then went to put the key back.

I stopped in my tracks. A new object had appeared on the table, a small vile filled with light blue liquid and a note that read: DRINK ME. Well I most certainly was not going to drink it if it told me to!

I looked back at the door before picking up the small bottle. Well here goes nothing. I threw back a little drop of the spicy drink and tasted it. It was almost like berries, sweet yet still tangy.

I looked back at the key on e table and watched as it grew along with the table itself. I started to panic, why was everything growing?

Then I thought, everything was not growing, I was shrinking. I was silent as the potion finished. I realized then I was small enough to fit through the door.

I sprinted on my small legs to the door and started pulling, it must have relocated when I shut it the first time. I looked around the room for the key and moaned when I caught sight of it up on the table. I trekked back the the now larger bureau and jumped for the said key but I was just to small.

This day is just great!

A small piece of cake sat in the corner of the tables legs where I could not see it from above with yet another note that read: EAT ME. I walked slowly over to the treat and took a small handful and eat a bit.

My body than began to grow again but it did not stop at my normal hight, no, I only stopped growing when my head bumped my head on the painted ceilings.

So this is how it works! The drink shrinks you, and the cake makes you grow! I searched for the vile and picked it up in my large hands and raised it to my lips.

The smallest drop fell into my lips and I started to shrink again. I closed my eyes then opened them. The key sat not a foot away and I was also small enough to fit in the door.

I waddled to the passage and slid the key into the now good sized lock. It made a wonderful clicking noise and I ran to pull it open. I was met with resistance.

I walked back over to the cake, maybe if I grew a little bit I could push my way through the door. I took a small bite and felt myself growing. I knew I had eaten to much when my head smacked the painted ceilings.

I started crying. What else was I support to do? I will die down here and never be found. I didn't feel like getting up to drink the DRINK ME bottle. My tears had started leaking out of my eyes and pooling at my feet. I watched as my tears slid under the door.

I continued to cry till green caught my eye. It was the vile! I snatched it up and drank the remainder. I shouted with joy as I shrank. I ran to open the door.

My luck stopped there as I slipped on the slippery tear-covered floor. I fell into the void and expected floor but go a mouthful of water instead. They where salty and I could instantly tell they where my shed teardrops. I had almost drowned myself in my own tears!

**(A/N: This is where I make the story my own!)**

I started swimming, looking for land. You know how the saying goes. When life gives you an ocean of tears, swim in them.

I was so caught up in talking to myself I almost didn't see the island I had drifted to. It was rocky and red with dry bushes and pointy shards. I had luckily kept my shoes on threw the water.

I looked both ways and then looked ahead before stumbling backwards. In front of me sat the Rabbit. It held up its timer and seemed to grow. It's vest grew out and some brown trousers covered his long legs. His beautiful white fur reseeded and fell down his back in a sheer curtain of hair. He leaned forward.

"Your late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Hints at Darkness close to the end.**

He extended his hand and I raised mine as well from force of habit.

"I have waited far to long for you." He said and turned around and started walking away. I walked up beside him, he was the first semi-human person since my fall and I wasn't about to let him hop out of my sight.

"My name is Kagome, do you have a name?" I asked, hoping he would slow down because one of his strides equaled three of mine.

"I am called Sesshomaru." Well a blunt man is better then no man at all.

"Well can you tell me where I am?" I tried again.

"Wonderland."

"Is that in Amarica?" He stopped then and gave me a expression that showed he must have liked the scum on his shoe better than me.

"It is left of Time and right of Death." Oh why thank you sir you have just cleared that all up! Did I fall into some kind of spring?

I looked up and all I could see was blue skies and a few birds. The Rabbit Man stopped and pushed me behind him when a bush to my left rustled. Two small men fell forth and I watched as they looked up and got a fearful expresion of my protector.

I gently peeked out from behind his vest sleeve and the boys eyes settled on me and then they started talking.

"It couldn't be!"

"But it might, but might not..."

"But what if it is!"

"Is it she?"

"Could it be?"

I tried to keep up but they continued to talk to one and other while Sesshomaru and I watched. I than walked forward and offered my hand the small one up front shook it and said in my politest voice, my name.

"Tweetle Dee."

"Tweetle Dum."

"I'm Tweelte Dum!"

"No your Tweetle Dee!"

"But I'm Tweetle Dee!"

The Rabbit hushed hem both with a growl.

"I'm also called Ginta."

"And I am Hakkaku."

"Nice to meet you." The said in unity.

"You as well!" I said before looking back at Sesshomaru. A sword appeared at his hip and without looking at me he spoke:

"When I say run, run." Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum started panicking and ran into eachother. I knew we would have to leave them so I was fully prepared for the whispered "Run!" and sprinted in the opposite direction that he was facing.

I looked back and saw the underbrush rattling and an army of giant cards flew forth. But Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. He sliced and decapitated the black and red soldiers as they surrounded him. I spun around and called out his name.

"Sesshomaru!" My voice echoed and all the men spun and ran at me. I gripped my hands into my apron and my fists found crumbs of the cake. The Cake!

I pulled the scraps out and ate a small bit. My body grew with each bite. Soon I towered over the guards and started chasing them. Many fled but others poked at me with large heart-shaped spears. Most of the remaining men were killed by Sesshomaru.

A patted my pockets and also found the vial. I thought I had lost it back in the door room or the sea of tears. I tilted it back so I just got a small drop on my tongue. I could feel my body reverting.

My protector gave me a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged. What would I tell him, I am starting to get the hang of potions and manic cake? I don't think so.

Sesshomaru continued our walk along the rocks and we soon came to a dense forest. The trees held thick, ropey, vines that seemed to dance and the flowers seemed to lean in as if to whisper secrets into our listening ears.

"Be carful." Was the only warning I got before I was bombarded by a Hare-Woman. She had large rabbit eArs atop her head the color of her thick dark hair.

"Well hello! I'm Sango Hare! But you may call me Sango!" The bunny said before pointing to the man pouring tea into cracked cups. "That is Miroku Hatter! nd that," She pointed to a sleeping pile of fur, "Is Shippo Mouse! We are all so glad to meet you!"

"Well it's nice to meet you as well!" I said before being pushed to the rickety old table and sat a chair from the front. The man stood up strait and walked to the head of the table.

"Miroku!" He introduced himself before leaning down to inspect the painted tea kettle. It was a pretty blue and had small, what appeared to be bees fluttering around on it. He picked it up lightly then smashed it into the table. The shards flew every witch way and Shippo flew for the cover of a nearby cup while I hid behind Sesshomaru.

Sango just laughed as she held out her cup for him to pour the nonexistent tea into. Miroku jumped up onto the table and shuffled down to were we sat at the end. He leaned in close and I stumbled backward only to be caught by a large-backed chair. It was also blue, but so dark it almost looked black with deep messy stitches al over the place. Sesshomaru's looked like a throne, with bright golds and deep violets.

"Tea anyone?" The Hatter asked, holding the handle of the shattered tea cup. I just shook my head and watched in amusement as the Rabbit picked up a cup and handed it to Miroku.

He tilted the handle forward and watched in a Mamet as tea spilled lightly from the cracked china. My protector took it from him a sipped it lightly before looking my way.

"Believe in the unbelievable." Was all he said and returned to sipping his drink.

I was itching to question him on the Card-Men, but then he himself is a Rabbit. I might have to ask the Hatter, he looks human if not somewhat insane.

"We were chased by cards on our way here, if you could kindly explain what-"

"Oh dear! The Deck? Those nasty buggers work for the Queen of Hearts! She is fierce and protective!" He said before giggling and kissing Sango's hand. The Hare just smacked his cheek before crossing her hands over her chest and pouted. Her ears twitched.

(A/N: It gets...darker here. You've been warned.)

A thick food seemed to creep slowly into the clearing. Sesshomaru stood up and blocked me form seeing what lurked in the shadows. The happiness and convivial mood quickly died. Shippo quickly hid under a rouge cup and the Hare and Hatter shrunk in there seats. I watched in horror as the tables legs bucked and kicked and took off into the mist. The chairs and there inhabitants took off with them. I turned around as a blue street flew across my vision. A black that was darker then the cloudy sky skipped past my peripheral. I stood my ground but my hand seeked out Sesshomaru's.

A frail cat crept from the shadows, his teeth sharp and jagged, his eyes wide and bloodshot. His coat was smooth and rippled as he moved. He turned sideways and disappeared completely but his voice floated through the air.

_"Walls have ears._

_Doors have eyes._

_Trees have voices._

_Beasts tell lies._

_Beware the rain._

_Beware the snow._

_Beware the man_

_You think you know_. "

It was thin and frail, the voice. The cat shimmered back into existence and Sesshomaru let out a load growl.

"Leave her be, Cheshire."

The trees leaves shriveled under the thick fog that now looked to have a purple tint to it. The skinny creature weaves its way threw the trees.

"Call me Naraku." He purred. "I have come to warn you, the Queen comes ridding her red stallions, it's you she comes to slew. With her, many pawns, Card-Men." It seemed as if he tried to rhyme but his voice cracked and sounded dry ruining the effect.

"Why do you warn us?" I asked, it seemed that most likely he did what he felt like for little reson at all. "What is your price?"

"Smart little girl, seeing what I bring to the table, I have the pearl, the key to her castle, it can be yours if you answer my question: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" his grin broke across his face in a jagged line that caused me to flinch.

Sesshomaru's browns knitted together before he pulled a small bag from his side. From it came a carrot. I was about to smack him before I watched the orange vegetable grow into a flaming sword.

The feline just laughed as I scrambled my brain for the answer. Run, but never walks? Maybe rain? I looked up and saw the Naraku grow to a Cat-Man, tall and dark.

"A river!" I blerted. "A river runs but never walks, it has a mouth but never talks, it has a head but never weeps, it has a bed but never sleeps." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he shook his head, I guess I was not to answer the question.

"Good answer girl, and a correct one at that. Here." He said before tossing me a shiny pink orb. I glittered and shined as I moved it between your fingers. The Cheshire smiled before the thick miasma blocked out his visage.

"We are entering dangerous territory, but if you want to go home, the Queen of Hearts is your only option." he said slashing with his sword and clearing the purple mist.

"Then let's go. I will get home." I said as Sesshomaru handed me the sword from his hand and retrieved his other one from the ground when the table ran away.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, he had no need to assist me.

"The Queen took my housemaid Mary Ann Rin. She was dear to me." He started walking and tried to hide his face but I saw his face flash with anger. We would both get what we wanted. I would make sure of it.

**The housemaid is a real character in the book and fit my purpose. I will go more into the darkness of Wonderland next chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I forget this a lot so just assume I don't own it...**

The knife felt heavy in my belt. It sat next to the drink and cake crumbs. I felt like a heroine from one of my novels. My skirt was sagging from the many rips, one across my side that showed most of my thigh.

When I had asked Sesshomaru about it he just cut the other side and told me to hush up. He had put his glasses and watch away and traded it for sword and chest pads.

We stepped from the trees and my breath caught for what loomed in front of us was massive. It must have been a maze, made of twenty foot hedges that even from here I could see the vines moving and twining the selfs together.

"What _now_?" I was not going to stay here! The Queen of Hearts was my only way home!

"We consult the Wise one." He said pointing to a grove of trees atop a hill. It was close and I ran for it. I pushed my way through the thick underbrush and stumbled into the clear middle.

Many large mushrooms sat around the clearing and in the middle sat a fat Caterpillar. He was leaning back and then looked at me. He took a deep drag from his pipe before leaning closer to spew a smoke bubble into my face. I coughed and blew the ring away.

"_Whooooo_ are _youuuuuu_?" He asked, slowly holding the endings of the words.

"I am Kagome!" I said as Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. He nodded his head in the bugs direction, as if he was noting him.

"Hello _Myoga_."

**(A/N: Please note, the caterpillar has no REAL name.)**

"Greetings, you need my help?" He questioned slowly, taking in another whiff. I noticed all the plants surrounding the mushroom appeared to be smoking plants.

"The key to the Queen's garden. I know you have it."

The bug held out a brass holder of sorts that gave out a light like the orb, also in my pocket. I looked up at the smirking the caterpillar.

"Ask me a question!" I Blearted and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as if to tell me no. "If I get it wrong I will give you the jewel, if I win you hand over the other part of the key. Deal?"

"Deal, little one," Another puff came and I let it pass right past me. He thought for a moment before smiling. "What is broken every time it's spoken?"

Silence descended on the clearing and my mind raced. Clock? No... The Man-Pillar smirked and started making ticking noise. It got quiet again.

"You have proven you are stumped! Hand over the orb!" He said triumphant. The silence was shattered and my head snapped up.

"Silence! That is what is broken every time it's spoken!" I yelled and Myoga dangled the brass in front of my face. I snatched it and blew the Caterpillar a kiss as I shot from the weeds, Sesshomaru on my heals.

"That was stupid!" He cried when we cleared the underbrush and where heading back to the maze. I muttered a "It worked did it not?" under my breath. He just rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Watch the walls." He called picking a leave and blowing it from the palm from his hand. It sailed to the thick green shrubbery before a vine shit out to crush it. I flinch.

I hide behind Sesshomaru as we walked. I crumpled the shirt in one hand and the other sagged with the weight of the knife.

The night set in and only seemed to scare me more. The shadows seemed to loom and move more when I turned away only to look back and see nothing.

"Look." I spun around and watched as a castle seemed to rise from the horizon. It was a deep red color and made the black sky look as if it had a gapping wound.

We made it to the door quickly and I suggested we sneak in the back way but he just raised his foot and smashed the door in.

The inside was tackier than the exterior. Red drapes covered most everything and red clad men and woman screamed, if you could call it that. They made inhuman screeches that seemed to resonate off the walls.

Sesshomaru was already on the move. He had ran to the sidewall and cut free a young girl, no older nine. He turned around and was heading for the door. I jumped in his path. The havoc surrounded us because the stupid Red Court members where still running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"We came to find a way to get me _home_!" I cried over the noise. The Rabbit-Man snorted before throwing me over his shoulder. I grunted and watched as the Queen of Hearts stood on her throne and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The Deck of Card-Man had sprung from the walls and took chase. Sesshomaru lost them easily.

As we ran I found myself drifting, my eyes sometimes caching glimpses of the peculiar people I had met, in no particular order. The Table walked by with the Hare and Hatter at the head, raising their glasses as if to say goodbye.

The Cheshire Cat named Naraku winked at me from his perch on a dying oak tree. The two small puggly boys waddled past and gave me small waves. Even the mean little caterpillar puffed out a small cloud of repugnant smoke into me face, almost like a parting gift.

I was jostled than sat down. I focused my eyes and saw the cursed room I stared in. The doors closed me back in. I then looked up to Sesshomaru smiling lightly at my gaze and he squatted down to my level, for I was on the floor. His hand snaked out and wiped the tear from my face.

"Don't cry because it's _over_, smile because it _happened_." Was all He said.

He leaned down and kissed me. I rose to met him and I could feel him smile as my body tingled.

The sound of a book being slammed shut made my eyes slam open and my back straitened. My sister looked at me with an angry scowl that marred her pretty face.

"Oh look what you have done to your new dress!" She cried and I looked down to see a small scuff of dirt on my pristine blue dress. Was it all but a dream?

"Come! We must really ourselves for mothers guests!" Kikyo said and lightly helped me up.

I walked back to our cottage in a daze. I knew my handmaidens had tightened my corset to give me the desired hourglass look, that much was known, but I could not recall a single detail of that day. All thoughts in my mind where about _Him_.

I danced when asked, ate when given food, talked when spoken to, but all with polite detachment. My eyes traveled to the gardens surrounding the gala I was attending.

A white hand descended into my view and my intake of breath breath led me too look to its owner.

Sesshomaru look down on me with a knowing smirk playing across his lips, the lips I know I had kissed that very morning.

"I would like to ask what are you planning on doing with your life, surly not attend these things for the rest of your days." He questioned as we spun on the dance floor.

"I really have no idea...Why? Do you need some help with the rowdy mythical beings?" I laughed and he just smiled and spun me again.

"Well you know what they say: If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there."

**FINISHED! Victory is MINE! XD**


End file.
